


Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi dies but is a spirit, Bokuto gets hurt, Childhood Trauma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Ghost Sex, Haphephobia, Haunting, Heaven, M/M, fyi I loVVVEEE hips, ghost au, hospital au, no one can stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi came to two options... Sit and rot here, the guide indicated "All will have a putrescence spirit and one's chassis assist Heavens means unchangingly" or to haunt, the guide says in another chapter, "A spirit will decide to bedevil one's own past, be ever present, destiny and aid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life Savers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction (to all the fluffiness that follows!!!) so it might be a bit boring. The next chapter will be good.

Akaashi, until now, never understood why murderers love the sight of the luscious red blood that spills from their victims bodies. He finally understands how beautiful death is; The thick liquid that rushed from the gashes located on his inner thighs as well as the long, outstretched line produced from ear to ear with the miscreants set of kitchen knives.

As Akaashi lay there paralyzed from loss of blood, his slayer, faceless, adorned Akaashi's light brown floor boards with his crimson color. Though Akaashi did not like being killed, he did enjoy the beauty that the man had created. Akaashi began feeling very, very tired- most of which due to the executioner, but he had not slept since Wednesday, today being Friday. In a way, Akaashi did not mind dying but he still had things to settle. 

Ahhh... This is nice... Don't mind me... Akaashi thought, as he succumbed to the very last breath he let escape.

"Dying is nice," Akaashi says, as his spirit departs his limp carcass, "You leave your body behind, leave all that unwanted pain behind...!" Literally, as far as his memories could take him, as roads, buildings too, dissipate into nothingness as his retrospection builds a model of the life he had lived showing the extent of his dull life; that which is unknown is donned an exotic white from the lack of expedition. 

It takes Akaashi a few years for his entrance to heaven is granted; There was a lot of killing that month.

"Heaven, those bastards." Akaashi mutters as he finally embarks through the rusty gold gates after dropping a gold coin in the box labelled Heaven Admittance Identification Tool. In other words H.A.I.T.. Every spirit inside these gates had to obtain a H.A.I.T. to stay dead-alive or else they would disintegrate back into dead-dead and fuel the earths growth.

There wasn't much Akaashi wanted to see in Heaven. He did wander through the over cleaned town and saw what things Heaven acquainted the dead with: salons, jobs - for the bored, schools for young dead spirits, a government surprisingly and lots of useless things that spirits needed to move on to true death.

Anyway, Akaashi went to his new home that contained a book called The Dead's Guide to Death that every spirit had to read upon entrance to Heaven. After reading the giant 581 page novel, Akaashi came to two options... Sit and rot here, the guide indicated "All will have a putrescence spirit and one's chassis assist Heavens means unchangingly" or to haunt, the guide says in another chapter, "A spirit will decide to bedevil one's own past, be ever present, destiny and aid."

Akaashi read another part of the guide called The Spirit Body, it includes things about not needing to consume food except for Heavens Life Savers that need to be taken once a month for a year until the spirit is stabilized. Akaashi read that he needs no sleep or doesn't have to use washrooms. "Being a spirit is pretty nice." Akaashi thought as he set down the guide on a table. 

Akaashi knows exactly what he will do, haunt. He is going to haunt the one who killed him. Akaashi goes to find town hall to collect three months worth of Life Savers before departing to Aone Takanobu's home in Japan. Heaven approves of Akaashi's leave into the human world soon after he gave a form to council member, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

The ride to Aone's home is brutal, Mach speed doesn't help, he sees that Aone and him only lived a few blocks apart from eachother. As he steps to the door he remembers that he doesn't need to knock but he does so anyway. The door opens as a beautiful man steps out into the sunlight wondering who ding-dong-ditched this time. 

Akaashi looks at the family name plaque and sees Bokuto instead of Aone and wonders if he has the wrong house. No, it is the right number. The man present has white hair with black streaks around the edges, truly beautiful, Akaashi thought as he hid around the corner of the house. 

Bokuto could see a shadow on the corner of the house, he was confused since there wasn't a body attached to it. He crept over there to see the lone shadow, it was shaking or maybe even trembling. Bokuto knew he wasn't trembling so who was? 

This man was too close to Akaashi for comfort as he was inches from Bokuto's forehead. Akaashi tried to not breathe as it would reveal that he was in fact right in front of him. He held the one breath in for forty seconds and could not function anymore. Akaashi let it all out in one big exhale onto Bokuto's face. 

"Woah! Who's there!" Bokuto screamed as he flew back from the spot of grass at the side of his house. Trying to figure what the hell was going on, he saw that an impression was moving about on the grass as it frantically tried to get away.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto finds a verrrry shy ghost that is trying to haunt his house. Obviously he tries to catch the ghost...

Akaashi knew he had been caught by this man called Bokuto. He hated the feeling of his hand tightly grasping his ankle. Akaashi could never get used to people touching him and he understood that the touch of a human was genuinely horrifying to him.

When he was alive, his father would usually hit and abuse him meanwhile being drunk out of his mind. This is, most likely, the reason Akaashi disliked the warmth and soft touch of another human being. Akaashi has a strict area that people can not be in- his very personal space.

Bokuto could see the shadow and impression of a body move along the grass towards the other side of the house. He had to grab it or else it would disappear from him forever. He grabbed, what looked like a legs impression. Akaashi tried desperately to escape the mans clutches, kicking and thrashing his leg as he feels a burst of fear coming upon him. Akaashi kicked Bokuto in the face with his other foot and frantically escaped onto the roof, far away from the terrifying my man. On top of the roof Akaashi collected himself and waited for the person to go back inside.

Bokuto went inside dejected after declaring, "I don't know who you are but I didn't mean any harm when I grabbed you, I just wanted to see who was here! Please, I welcome you into my home if you wanted to come in!!". Akaashi felt so embarrassed by this display even though no one knew he was there. He departed from the roof after ten minutes and snooped around the Bokuto property. Akaashi had realized that Aone did not live here anymore as the yard was overgrown with vines and the like.

Akaashi passed through the front door hearing something clatter from the upper floor. He hovered up seventeen steps and the only room with a light was at the end of the hall on the left. He floated down the carpeted aisle and found the young mans room- messy and boyish. Akaashi saw Bokuto freaking out, hands on his head yelling at the ceiling. Akaashi was surprised by how young the person in the room was. He was young but could be in his mid-twenties.

Akaashi entered and looked around Bokuto's room not seeing many books but lots of sports books and exercise machines as well as worn clothing sprawled all over. Akaashi never was allowed to have his room this messy let alone have a room, he always slept in a vacant closet when game was small enough to fit. 

Bokuto felt a shiver and slowly looked about the room trying to spot the guest. Noticing all of the clothing strewn about, he got a little embarrassed, quickly grabbing everything and placing it in the hamper. 

"Is there someone here?" Bokuto asked to anyone present. But silence fell and it only made him even more embarrassed and flustered. He fell onto his bed and closed his eyes. 

"... What if I said yes...?" Akaashi responded faintly, twiddling his fingers. He wasn't sure if he should leave or not. Even if Akaashi wanted to leave the house, he was bound to it for one year as his spirit settles and becomes less vulnerable.

"I didn't know that ghosts existed... You are a ghost, right?" Bokuto says as he pulls himself up from the bed. Bokuto looked suave as the evening sun bounced stop his tanned skin. 

"I- I am a spirit... I was recently murdered by the man who lived here before you. But it takes a while to get Heavens approval to do anything. I guess the Aone's don't live here anymore." Akaashi tried to limit what he said because he was afraid of the man sitting on the bed. He tried the best he could to not stutter while speaking. 

"Hmmm... I don't believe I know of any Aone's because there are only five people living here: mom, dad and me plus my little sister and brother who are twins. Wait! WOAH! I'M TALKING TO A GHOST!!!" Bokuto howls unable to contain his excitement. Bokuto is running around the room jumping over all the furniture trying to expel the energy within. 

Akaashi is astonished by Bokuto's display of excitement as he watches the man collapse from exhaustion. He doesn't understand why someone would behave like this he also doesn't understand why Bokuto's parents don't come to shut the excited boy up. 

"Aren't you going to get yelled at...?" Akaashi inquires out loud. Akaashi knows that if he had done what Bokuto had just done, he would have been hit, at the very least, three times.

"Why would they yell at me? I'm having fun, expressing my emotions to all!!" Bokuto says cheerfully as Akaashi feels a pang of sadness creep through him. He tries to block out the useless emotions and unwanted feelings as they present a difficult task to overcome.

"... What's your story?" Bokuto questions Akaashi about something he would rather keep secret than to show a stranger. Akaashi never wears his heart on his sleeve. He doesn't want to waste their time with his problems. Plus he doesn't want any unneeded attention.

"Is that a yes or no question? If not, I can't answer." Akaashi changes the topic soon after asked due to the ever growing pains that are destroying his heart.

Bokuto lays down on his bed again while his eyes drift around the room and stop on the mirror directly behind him that reflects another person who wears a white kimono. He sees that the unknown mans body is sitting close beside him while hunched over a small amount.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They still haven't even introduced themselves yet T_T I totally forgot too


	3. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto notices that he can see Akaashi in the mirror. Maybe that wasn't the best thing that could happen to Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is relatively short (600 words).

Bokuto reached behind him and, judging by the mirror, rested his hand on the spirits upper back. After a while he started to rub his back. The ghost got scared when he realized that he didn't hate it when his back was rubbed. While coming to his senses he got up quickly and floated off of the cushioned bed, turning to face Bokuto while angry that someone had touched him. 

"... Hey, I can see you. Are you actually a ghost?" Bokuto talked into the mirror while Akaashi looked to where the mirror was and stepped hard on Bokuto's face, jumping to sneak a look at the reflectioned mess that Akaashi was. He hadn't see himself in years. His hair had grown long from neglecting a haircut; he hated it when the stylists fingers grabbed and cut parts of him off. He wished he could also go for a bath because all the tossing around in the dirt earlier left him too muddy to stay inside for long.

"I... I never- I mean, there aren't mirrors in heaven. I didn't know that ghosts could be seen." Akaashi said while trying to feel his face. Bokuto just stared at the mirror checking out the ghosts slender body covered in the almost too thin kimono he wore. 

"You never told me your name." Bokuto tried to get the ghosts name so that he could see more of the others expressions. He hoped it wasn't too long like Takamagahara or something. Bokuto wanted to call out his name so badly.

"Akaashi. You never told me you name either." Akaashi tried to not reveal too much as he was very sensitive to things about himself. 

"'Akaashi' huh? Is that your family name? What's your given name?" Bokuto bombards Akaashi with questions. 

"Akaashi... Keiji. I hate it, everyone would say that I have an ugly name." Akaashi tries to hide from the mirror from shame only Bokuto holds his cold hand and squeezes it tight. Akaashi turns away from the mirror to keeps Bokuto from seeing the redness that blossoms on his face.

"Bokuto Koutarou is my name, if I saw people poking fun at you, I'd beat them up!" Bokuto, himself, went red as a tomato after he said such a crazy thing. To break the tension, Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's arm, after letting his hand go, and pulled Akaashi to his face and their lips connected for a lot longer than anticipated. Bokuto's lips were slightly wet and soft while Akaashi's cold chapped lips contrasted his like the sun and moon. Although their lips were different, they both enjoyed the fact that their bodies were entwined together.

For a better angle, Akaashi moved his body around so that he was straddling Bokuto's waist. Unaware that this was a huge turn on for Bokuto, Akaashi continued. While Bokuto only wanted to break the tension, the kiss he just initiated was starting to get more complicated when his hands began to climb an unseen chest. Sliding across moles and bumps where slight muscles could be. 

Akaashi could feel his body becoming heavier and heavier as their entwinement got more ignited. He felt as though he was truly here; Like he was had a body again. He didn't feel he would float off with the wind.

"I- I think we should stop. Things might get dangerous if we continue..." Bokuto suggested before things got anymore dangerous. He looked at his waist and saw that someone's foot was beside him; in the same spot that Akaashi would have had his own.


	4. The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto realizes that he can not live without Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SmuT__T this chapter

Three weeks since Bokuto had seen or felt a presence from Akaashi. He felt horrible ever since he denied Akaashi, even though it was Bokuto who initiated the kiss.

Bokuto would call out to Akaashi as often as he breathed, endlessly. He never stopped, he didn't know how to or when to stop calling Akaashi's name. Bokuto always thought about Akaashi from the moment they had met until now. He thought about the hitaikakushi and how it made Akaashi's hair stick out on different parts of his head. Bokuto also thought about Akaashi's sea green eyes when they sparkled as his was filled with excitement.

Bokuto needed to blockout the disgusting feelings that surrounded him each and every day; he doesn't want to understand despair any longer. The emotions Akaashi had awoken in Bokuto were beginning to tear him apart. He needed to forget Akaashi or to somehow get rid of these feelings. Bokuto decided to have a hot bath to feel somewhat better. 

Bokuto grabbed a lengthy towel and wrapped it around his already unclothed body, so the load back wasn't too heavy. Taking one of his mothers bath bombs he found close to the door and headed down the hall. He saw that the door to the bathroom had been closed before him, not minding it, he entered.

Bokuto heard a sploosh coming from the bathtub as he entered the room, trying to forget the weird atmosphere that the room gave off, letting the towel fall clumsily onto a mesh rack while his hair died from the steam that attacked them. He saw the vapours rising from the other side of the room and places the bath bomb on the counter knowing he wouldn't need it. He traipses along to the gold footed tub, centered under a window over looking the local harbour. Bokuto stares at the filled tub, possibly from his father whom just came home from a days work.

Bokuto places his right foot into the hot liquid and calmly let the heat overtake him. He continues until he is waist deep and sits dogeza, contemplating what his next move will be. He decided to warm his face first because it is the most important place that Bokuto needs to heal, from all of the crying he endured. He slowly let his chest and face dive into the water and his forehead bumps into something soft, he gets up and looks to what blocks his way. Akaashi. 

Akaashi. Bokuto sees Akaashi's body gradually appear as if from nowhere. He is, for the first time, seeing Akaashi's body construct itself before his own eyes. He was a ghost but seeing him moving, not within a mirror, was not something Bokuto could handle. Tears stream his cheeks as he caresses Akaashi's face while it painstakingly appears deep red . He can't speak, he can't breathe, he can't. 

Bokuto was enraptured by Akaashi. He didn't know what to do anymore. He follows Akaashi's body with his fingers, capturing all that Akaashi has. He starts with his cheek, creeping to his neck and follows each and every muscle that appears, stopping at his collar, admiring how defined and abstracted the area is, he dances with the protruding bone. Next, Bokuto relishes in Akaashi's slender arms that blossom from his bold shoulders. Continuing along his upper abs feeling the ever present beating of Akaashi's heart. Bokuto stops here to accept the realism of Akaashi's body. Trying to forget the continual beating and rising of his torso, he circles Akaashi's nipples while planting kisses on each one. Bokuto moves on and falls through each separate risen ab Akaashi has.

Akaashi's belly button was one of Bokuto's favorites because it is the spot that connects Akaashi to his mother but is also the point where he becomes himself. Bokuto finally arrived at Akaashi's hips. Ohh... Akaashi's hips; Bokuto's absolute favorite part. The slight curves that lead him to his groin were the most important feature along with the slight fat that encased Akaashi's hipbones held inside. 

Bokuto slithers around to Akaashi's backside where he violently grabs his ass and gently releases it soon after only to make his way up. He encounters the beginning of Akaashi's spine and parallels the sway it creates. He ends at Akaashi's shoulder blades as he is surprised when Akaashi greets Bokuto's lips and slides his tongue in the others' mouth.

Akaashi brings both his hands to Bokuto's neck so that he could cling onto him increasing the passion between them. While Akaashi clings to Bokuto, Bokuto swings his arms to the others waist and pulls him forward, forcing the water to spill onto the floor creating loud sounds that make them both too embarrassed to create more.

"Ahh, Kou...! tarou!" Akaashi releases his name as he tries to get into a position that provides the best pleasure for Bokuto. He attempted to gently push him against the side of the tub yet failed as the water reacted to his movement causing him to slip, slamming his head on the edge of the tub. Bokuto starts loosing consciousness as the soapy water turns a deafening red.

\---

Beep... Beep... Beep beep... The machine continues to speed up as Bokuto regains consciousness. He saw his family sitting around the hospital bed, eyes dry from already crying too much. He noticed that another figure was present but only realized who as he drifted off again. Bokuto couldn't believe that Akaashi was sitting right next to him grasping his hand tightly.


	5. Snapshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo's time while admitted to the hospital after hitting his head on the side of the tub.

The next scene Bokuto woke to was of the hospital room and Akaashi holding his hand. His family had left a few hours earlier to catch some rest when they knew that he would be alright in the doctors care. Bokuto was more lucid than last time and could feel Akaashi's strength flowing into him as if he was saying, "Keep going! Don't give up yet... Please." Bokuto did not want to disturb Akaashiー he was nodding off from lack of sleep. He could feel a sort of pang in his heart when he realized how much Akaashi's presence made him ecstatic.

While Akaashi dozed off earlier he had a dream of an owl, a noisy-ass one at that, who would not leave him alone. It wasn't that Akaashi liked owls so it must have something to with their lookalike, Bokuto. During the dream the constant pecking and hooting at his room window the owl began to reminded him of Bokuto for the fact that his hair was a spitting image of one. Bokuto probably got that a lot. By now Akaashi was definitely fully asleep so Bokuto put his plan into action noticing that it required a nurses aid. He pushed the help button.

He heard the door roll open and the light tapping of footsteps across the hospital floor. 

"What is thー" the nurse began, cut off.

"Ssh! He's asleep..." Bokuto quickly hushed the nurse as he pointed to the asleep body that was Akaashi, "I need some help with this guy, I would have picked him up myself but there's too many wires to move." Bokuto was trying to not come off being rude as he insinuated at something the nurse had become increasingly interested in.

Bokuto commenced directing the nurse to move Akaashi's body so that he was curled up in Bokuto's lap. Bokuto sat up and leaned on the back of the bed so that he could cuddle with the slender body. He threw the blankets away so that they could be used to warm the two up later. The nurse left the room to ask another nurse to take over her because she felt 156-pounds of bone and muscle was not in her weight lifting range.

The nurse came back in with another woman and she started to lift Akaashi from the chair as the other got it out of the way. The woman carefully placed him in Bokuto's lap as he reached out and helped grab the man. Thankfully he was still sound asleep. 

Once Akaashi was comfortable the nurses grabbed Bokuto's blanket and wrapped it around the two. Bokuto felt like a mother caring for her child except Bokuto's love was different than a mothers. He wanted Akaashi to birth his children but that was impossible. He loved the moment when Akaashi snuggled into his chest and put his face into Bokuto's neck, softly breathing against his collarbone. Bokuto holds him closer and more tightly and he settled down to fall back asleep.

Five minutes pass as Bokuto thinks about how Akaashi had become almost human again. He begins to wonder if his love had grown so strong that Akaashi came back to life. If such a thing was even possible.

As he thinks of unrealistic things his door opens and he hears a familiar pattern of steps walk towards him. His mother had come to visit him at the hospital nearing six o'clock in the morning. His mother wasn't too surprised at the sight because Bokuto never did have any girlfriends as he was too energetic for their tastes. Bokuto didn't try to hide Akaashi because his family would eventually find out their relationship.

"Oho ho?" Bokuto's mother always pokes fun at him because she has very strong bond with him, "Mother didn't know you liked little Akaashi-kun? Is it because his green eyes are just like mine?" His mother started talking louder than before which stirred Akaashi. He adjusted himself so that his legs were now around each side of Bokuto's waist.

"Geh!" Bokuto became embarrassed by the awkward position Akaashi was now in, "it's not usually like this~" Bokuto tried to play it off safe but just made the cranky Akaashi more restless causing him to grab Bokuto's torso even tighter, leading to more problems that Bokuto did not want to get into too much detail at six a.m..

"I know, just explain later when you get home." Bokuto knew his mother would understand the situation. Ka-shick. 

"... Did you take a picture? I'm going tー" Bokuto stops before he yells as he remembers that there are people besides them in the room, "haah... when I get outta here~" Bokuto threatens his mother who is joyfully walking away with the picture of the two cuddling.

Akaashi stretches a yawn out, slowly waking from his slumber. As he sees how awkward and different than what he went to sleep as, his face goes a complete red. Trying to escape from the position he pushes Bokuto's face away squirming out of his grasp. Nothing can compare to how awkward that position was. How long was I like that for?! Akaashi thinks, flustered, as he dashes out of the room trying to avoid Bokuto's eyesight. 

Akaashi gets a water bottle from a nearby vending machine. When he returns to Bokuto's hospital bed he sees that he forgot to think about the consequences that would follow after running out of the room; Bokuto was no where to be found, all of the IV drops and cords were unplugged from him.

Bokuto was _gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making Bo's moms' personality as close to Bo's as I could.


	6. Autumn Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concluding chapter of the thrilling Lost series! (Next Tuesday at 8p.m. on AMC)

Akaashi looked at all the places Bokuto could've beenー the washroom, the vending machines, outside playing with the other kids or in the kitchenー but wasn't at one of the usual areas he could be found. Akaashi remembered that the first time him and Bokuto met was when he scared him onto the roof. He finally got a lead.

Akaashi sprinted down the hallway and turned a corner, bumping someone hard in the shoulder. Akaashi felt his shoulder would have broken if he was going any faster. The staircases that led up the five story hospital to the roof was made of four flights of endless stairs. This didn't stop Akaashi from running as fast as he possibly could; he didn't want to fade away from Bokuto's world. He needed him like a fish need needs water.

He ran, he ran and he ran some more, collapsing a few times from exhaustion. Akaashi had not run this much since his volleyball days at Fukurodaniー the school that was known for never once going to nationals. Even when the team trained so hard not a single one of them went to nationals; this year was called _The Ashen Days_ by fellow classmates due to the disappointment the team brought to the school. The team list was three pages at the beginning when he joined... It was now reduced to a mere half page due to the humiliation it brought the members. Akaashi did not want to give volleyball up. He had given too many other things up like swimming and lacrosse.

This side of the building wasn't lined with people so he didn't have to keep his composure while running. He caught his breath as he slowed down to a walk on the last case of steps. He stopped at the landing and stared at the light shinning through the door windows as well as the space that broke him away from Bokuto that was somehow sparkling from the recently disturbed dust that lay on the floor. He started to twiddle with his hands and realized his growing fear. He took long strides while looking straight at the doors. He could feel his anxiety trying to pull him down. Akaashi had a bad feeling about something. 

The rusting metal doors gave Akaashi the feeling of being unbearably heavy as his threw them open with all his might. He could only identify a single figure on the roof that resembled Bokuto's but the persons hair was flowing in the wind, usually Bokuto's was sticking straight up. He was wearing the usual hospital kimono that patients were needed to wear while staying. The crutch that Bokuto leaned against was used to help him not fall down the stairsー he realized there was an elevator but was already half way to the roof.

Akaashi started walking towards Bokuto but could not contain himself as he raced into a sprint. Akaashi was just about to hug Bokuto when he turned around and revealed a face that looked almost relieved while sadness struck him. He ran into Bokuto's chest and made him fall onto the floor as Akaashi hugged him very tightly letting Bokuto know that he was here. Never going anywhere ever again. Akaashi noticed how much colder Bokuto had gotten while out in the cool Autumn air. Akaashi knew his own body was evanescent in quality but he did not know that this was a contagious disease.

They get up from the floor of the roof and Akaashi looks Bokuto over in suspicion... He sees that Bokuto is starting to fade away, the exact opposite of what Akaashi had gone through a few days earlier. Akaashi didn't know that the bad feeling from before was going to be this bad. He takes Bokuto's right hand and watches it disappear and fall from his hold. Akaashi, horrified, immediately looks at Bokuto and can't find words to express the grief that consumes his heartー his soul. Tears begin to roll off Akaashi's cheeks as he understands what is about to unfold right in front of his eyes.

"I think I love you...? But... Will I be allowed to exist if I do?" Bokuto smiled a morose smile as he sullenly became a shell of what he was minutes ago. 

"I love you! I love you s..." Akaashi's voice cracks and he breaks his speech as he tries to calm himself, "... so much! Koutarou, I love you so much!" Akaashi sits Bokuto down on a bench nearby as his legs vanish. 

"Can I kiss you? I don't think that I will get another chance to any time soon." Bokuto looses the light in his eyes and doesn't move as much as he use to. Akaashi sees that Bokuto is reaching his end as he looks more dead as the seconds pass. He closes his eyes and leans in for a kiss but Bokuto disappears before he is able to.

"Yes..." Akaashi answers, "you can kiss me." He tells the Autumn air while it whisks past leaving Akaashi drowning in the despair they created together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is sort of implied that Akaashi became human while, unintentionally, stealing Bokuto's life... This some how became a tragedy... Hopefully I'll post again soon


End file.
